themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Master Isao
"I Wonder Why You Didn't Get A Chance To Summon Orion Or Tatsurion...Odd" Isao is the Light civilization master who is also was their Grand-Uncle and an duel master of the Light Clans also He was the Light civilization Outpost in Japan and also Isao could teach Manny to summon new creatures like the Light civilization creatues for sample and also Isao and his family moved from Japan for him to be the Light duel master after Darkspella and her Army have attacked Japan and has his Family moved to Florida which also told by Minevramon that She told them that Darkspella try to take over Japan and which make him and his family moved to find new home in Florida and also his crest moved to other base in Sunshine State so that way Isao can teach Manny to summon Light creatures and as also Isao common enemy is Lex that not like the Light civilizations to enslave by Darkness Army from short time but also Isao revealed that He was Hamato Miwa's Godfather Isao Profile Name: Isao Okamoto City: Winter Park State: Florida Affiliation: Kumogakure Clan: Okamoto Clan Attribute: Kaijudo Dragons Civilization: Light Race: Human Clans: Light Family Raiden Okamoto ( Brother ) Kimiko Okamoto ( Wife ) Satoshi Okamoto ( Son ) Keiko Okamoto ( Daughter-In-Law ) Ichiro Okamoto ( Grandson ) Nobu Okamoto ( Grandson ) Ken Okamoto ( Nephew ) Janet Pierce-Okamoto ( Niece-In-Law ) Raiden Pierce-Okamoto ( Grand-Nephew ) Kiyoko Pierce-Okamoto ( Grand-Niece ) ??? ??? Dojiko Pierce-Okamoto ( Grand-Niece ) Levia Pierce-Okamoto ( Grand-Niece ) Hamato Miwa ( Goddaughter ) Personally Creature Altgear, Spirit of Holy Weaponry ( partner ) Shield Pierce, Blue Divine Dragon Harpie Girl, the Winder Alphadios, Lord of Spirits Prism Blade the Ascendant Southern Renaissance, Resonance Dragon Elemental Sanji, Lionic Faerie Ra, Winged Dragon Hallelujah Zodia, Adoration Dragon Elemental Libra Barrier, Holy Ball Acolytes Emmanuel Garcia Wasp Haprus Harpiebane Taylean Winja Jakkor Windgear Hawktor Gusthawk Robotallion Windmetal Wynn Garcia Deck Episode Appearance Hostage For Japan Isao is Ray's Grand-Uncle who was part of Darkspella's alliance and even also Isao was been stubbon old goat who is no longer part of her alliances and even also He was Head of Okamoto Family Household in Japan and when Ray, Manny, Beracules, Grandfather Raiden and Minevramon come to visit him as that even also He have anything to not tell them that He was the Crest and also Manny found out that Isao was part of Darkspella's alliance also that Isao was wrong about that He was part of Darkspella's alliance and that even also He uses Light, Darkness and Fire deck to duel Manny in the studium arena even as also his number unit was Force Focus that He have defeated Dr. Rabies with his Mini Titan Gett and even also Isao lost the duel by Manny's Moonhowler Tribe Spells Equipments Kaijucuffs: Celestial Keys Leo - Isao's Gold Celestial Key Gallery Master isao.png|Isao Telling Manny and Valier That Raven Tail Was Costing This Crime While He Investigating On The Corrupted Stalker Sphere As His Exam RavenThreeconfontMasterIsao.png Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:NPC Category:Males Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Teachers Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Grandparents Category:Ray's Family Category:Manny's Masters Category:Dragon Masters Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Wizard Class Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Duel Masters Side Category:Duel Masters Duelists Category:Duel Masters Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Good Wizards Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Clans Leaders Category:Dragon Duel Masters Category:Civilization Duel Masters Category:Kaijudo Masters Category:Clans Masters Category:Quartz Stone Experts Duel Masters Category:Experts Category:Storm Duel Masters Category:Uncles Category:Council Of Masters Category:Kaijudo Arts Masters Category:Male Characters Category:Floridians Category:Main Characters Category:Gold Key Class Category:Light Category:Light Clans Category:Light Class Category:Light Civilizations Duelists Category:Light Civilizations Wizards Category:Light and Fire Masters Category:Light Masters Category:Isao's Crest Members Category:Kaijudo Dragons Members Category:Godparents Category:Celestial Spirit Mages Category:Mages Category:Kaijudo Centurions Category:Light Civilization Tribe Wizards Category:Light Wizards Category:The Order Bosses Category:Light Dragon Masters Category:Rank S Duelists Category:Light Element Centurions Category:Brawler Class Duel Masters Category:Light Duelists